Forceful Personalities
by TwiFox
Summary: "Go to the restroom. Take of your panties and throw them away." Lemons B&E All Human


**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters and Twilight plot lines that may appear in this story. **

**EPOV ***

From the moment I first saw Bella, I wanted her naked and kneeling at my feet.

Looking was easy. Getting her to submit took some serious negotiation. She was wearing a power suit and doing her level best to fleece my start-up company into providing a cut-rate contract for the corporation she represented. My dick twitched at the sight of long curly brunette hair brushing against hand-tailored silk that complemented the almost startling hazel green of her eyes. Her breasts were full, firm mounds. She had the most perfect ass I'd ever seen.

It wasn't long before innuendo in our conversations showed we both knew we were discussing a private as well as a public deal. Sparks flew between us with every offer and counteroffer. Bella made it clear she was only interested in doing things my way if it got her what she wanted. And she was willing to play dirty. She had a habit of chewing her lower lip that kept me so hard would have been embarrassed if I were the type to blush at an erection.

I wasn't. Apparently, neither was Bella. She couldn't keep her eyes off my crotch. Each time I caught her looking, she just closed her jacket over the aroused points of her nipples and sucked on that full, red, pouty lip. Then she smiled and went back to business.

Two days later, I was so horny I swung the negotiations to an agreement that gave her more than I'd planned, though it still turned a tidy profit for me. The initial gut punch of meeting her had progressed beyond a simple hunger. I wanted her willing, and I wanted her for good. The day we signed the contract, I ratcheted our private negotiations to the next step by convincing my new colleague to join me for a celebratory dinner.

Bella told me I didn't need to pick her up, open doors or choose the restaurant where we were going. I told her I did, keeping my hand firmly on the small of her back as I guided her into La Bella Italia, where I'd requested a secluded, candlelit table in the back. She was dressed for sin in a short, backless, skintight dress that showed off the delectable curve of her ass. No obvious pantie lines. No garter bulges where the seamed black silk stockings rose from her four-inch strappy heels and disappeared under a hem that was barely a hand span below her crotch. The dress was cut low enough in front to show the cleavage between firm, high breasts I had no doubt would fit perfectly in my hands. She wasn't wearing a bra. However, when I looked closely, and I did, blatantly, I saw the almost imperceptible line at her waist telling me she was wearing a very tiny thong.

"You're gorgeous," I said as the waiter showed us to our table. When I moved my hand against her back, her nipples hardened. My hand slid lower, rubbing the string of the thong. I was done with innuendo. "You're overdressed."

"Thank...I beg your pardon?" She turned so fast she tipped on her heels. I steadied her and pulled out her chair for her.

"You heard me."

The look on her face was priceless as she slid into the chair. Ignoring the waiter, I leaned forward and spoke softly in her ear. "The dress is perfect. Take off the panties."

I moved past her to take my seat and turned my attention to the waiter. Bella's eyes flashed as I told him to bring me the wine list and two glasses of ice water. As soon as the waiter was out of earshot, Bella tapped her fingernails on the tablecloth and gave me a look that had brought hardass CEOs to their knees.

"What makes you think I'm taking my clothes off for you?"

I wasn't going to be the one kneeling. I handed her a napkin. "I'm going to be your lover, eventually your husband. The sooner you're naked, the sooner I'll give you orgasms."

I didn't expect Bella to let that pass unanswered either. But from my position, I could see the waiter returning with the water pitcher. As she drew in her breath, the waiter reached her side and picked up her glass. She snapped her mouth closed, biting her lip and drumming her fingers on the table as he filled our glasses. I covered her hand with mine, stroking my middle finger in her palm while I rubbed my thumb over the back of her knuckles and ordered my favorite wine. Eventually, her hand relaxed and she smiled tightly.

"You have quite the little fantasy world going there." She pulled her hand back as the waiter again left us. "Do you suffer such delusions often?"

I caught her fingertips and lifted her hand to my lips. "I believe in making fantasies come true." I kissed her fingers. When she shivered, I sucked the tip of her index finger into my mouth. Her eyes softened as a beautiful blush crept up her cheeks. I bit lightly, then sucked again, smiling as she once more set her teeth to her beautiful, full lower lip.

"I'll stop anytime you want, anytime you ask me to. All you have to do is say 'no' or 'stop' or 'don't.' " I ran my teeth over the full pad of her finger. "Trust me, Bella. I'm going to make you beg me to take you, and I'm going to make you come so hard you scream."

"This is ridiculous," she muttered, blowing her bangs off her forehead. But she didn't mover her finger from my lips. Each time my teeth touched her skin, she shivered.

"It's sexy." I kissed her fingertip and set her hand back on the table.

The dining room was filling, but the light was low and tables nearest us were still empty. I took an ice cube from my water, trailing it over the exposed upper curves of her breasts.

"What on earth?" She grabbed my fingers, her eyes flicking quickly around the room to see if anyone had seen us.

I shook my head. "We want each other, Bella. What others think doesn't signify."

For a moment, she chewed her lip. The she smiled and down her hand back to the table. The melting ice was running down over her skin and between her breasts. Her nipples were pebbled like rocks, the wet fabric clinging like a second skin as she shivered again. When the ice was almost gone, I dropped it into her cleavage. This time, when she touched her tongue to her lip, she licked slowly and sensuously.

"I don't know why I'm letting you do this," she whispered as the waiter appeared again. I left my hand against her breast.

"You're letting me pleasure you because it feels good, ans because I'm going to make you come like you never have before. "Don't move." Although the waiter didn't bat an eye, Bella flushed and looked away. I ordered for both of us, looking only at her as I carefully eased the top of her dress lower. I tucked in the edges of the damp fabric until her nipples were barely covered. When the waiter left us again, I picked up another ice cube.

"Tell me you want me, Bella."

The waiter was seating another couple at the table in the back of Bella. With my hand innocently against the edge of her dress, I slipped the ice inside, so it rested on the top of her nipple beneath the clinging fabric. Bella gasped. The man being seated turned toward us. I ignored him, keeping my eyes on her more wildly flushing face as the wet circle grew over her breast. When the man turned away again, I picked up another piece of ice. I held it in my hand over her other breast.

"I dislike waiting, Bella."

I wanted her so badly I would have waited forever, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Instead, I watched the pink tip of her tongue flick in and out as she worried her lip. My cock was so hard I had no doubt the front of my pants was as wet as the front of her dress. Her skin was warm beneath my motionless fingers. She shivered as the water from the melting ice dripped onto her. When the waiter walked past with the drinks for the other table, she took a deep breath and whispered, "I want you."

I slipped the rest of the ice cube onto her nipple. She shook as I smoothed the folded top of her dress back into place.

"The sooner you obey me, the sooner you'll receive your pleasure. Remember that."

Bella nodded as I stroked the back of my fingers down her cleavage where the water had run. Her skin was cool to my touch. I knew my hand felt warm.

"Go to the restroom. Take of your panties and throw them away. Keep the top of your dress just as I have it."

Bella hesitated only a moment. Then she nodded and got carefully to her feet. She didn't bother looking at the rest of the room. The beautiful, strong-willed woman I wanted so badly I hurt smiled, turned, and walked slowly and seductively toward the hall. With each step, her hips swayed with a practiced gait that let me know she had made her decision.

By the time she returned, the ice had melted, leaving her dress clinging to her pointed nipples. When she was seated, I rested my hand where her stocking met the bottom of her dress, and I rewarded her with a slow, wet kiss.

"I'm proud of you, Bella." The table clothes at La Bella Italia were long enough to hide a multitude of sins. I slid my hand over the top of her stocking, then over the even silkier skin at the top of her thigh. Then higher.

"Was it difficult to obey me?"

Her bare pussy was slick with her juices. She shuddered as my fingers slid into her slit. With a soft moan, she slid forward on the seat.

"It was harder than hell." Her eyes closed as she sucked her lip between her teeth. "It was worth it."

I laughed softly, my fingers pushing deep into her cunt as my thumb settled on the protruding nub of her clit. I rubbed in slow, firm circles. When she gasped, I curled my fingers toward her belly button and rocked my hand.

"Come for me." My voice was harsh, but I couldn't help it. I nearly came in my pants watching her.

Fortunately, the first quaking shudder was almost immediate. The other tables were filling, and the waiter was approaching with our food. Bella was still trembling when I pulled us both up. I smiled indulgently at her bemused look as the waiter served us and quickly left. Bella gasped as I once more quietly slipped ice cubes over her nipples. Then I picked up my wineglass and proposed a toast to all our forthcoming mergers. Bella clinked her glass to mine, and with her eyes still smoldering, dug into her dinner.

I was temped to insist on having dessert, for the pure pleasure of watching her face as I licked chocolate mousse off her fingers. But now Bella had decided what she wanted, the naked desire on her face had me so hard I could wait no longer to get her alone in the car.

The waiter was too well trained to comment when I asked for a cup of ice to go. I tipped him handsomely. Then I slid my arm around Bella's shoulders and guided her out through a room now full of people who were much too busy to notice the passing of any two individuals.

It took Bella a minute to finesse her heels and that short skirt back into my car, though she was much less concerned about letting me look up her skirt then she had been on the way to the restaurant. When we were finally in, I opened the small container of ice. I took out two pieces, wetting them briefly in my mouth. Bella let out a quiet gasp as I slipped them in the now familiar positions on her nipples. When I picked up a third cube, she raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned and closed my palm around it, until water dripped out the side of my hand.

"Slide down in the seat and spread your legs."

She hesitated for only the briefest second. There wasn't much room, but the sight of her hiked-up skirt and the tops of her stockings framing her naked, bare pussy, was something I would take to my grave.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Her laugh was shaky as she slid down against the butter-soft leather. "I love it. Ooh!" Her eyes closed as I slid the ice down and up her slit, then back to circle the hypersensitive nub.

I put her hand on the ice, then directed her fingers to continue stroking in the same, slow, lazy pattern. With my left hand, I started the car. The familiar high pitched vibrated through me. "Keep circling."

Aside from the impeccable food and superb staff, one of the pluses of La Bella Italia was that it was less then ten minutes from my home. I pulled the car into the driveway and pressed the button to close the security gate behind me. I parked under a secluded tree on the far end of the circle and cut the engine. My cock throbbed at the glimpses of Bella's pussy as she swung her legs out. I grabbed some condoms and lube from the glove compartment. Then I took her elbow and steered her to the gazebo at the side of the house. I dumped the packets on the bench and sat down hard beside them.

"Straddle me." I pulled Bella roughly over my legs and onto my lap. Balanced on her high, teetering heels, she was just the right height. I yanked the front of her dress open and sucked a cold turgid nipple into my mouth. She muffled a scream in her hand.

"Don't." I pulled her hand from her face. "I want to hear you come." Then I turned my head and sucked in the other nipple. It wasn't long before her moans became sobs and her hands were fisted in my hair, holding my head to her as she ground her naked pussy against my pants.

When her groans were almost constant, I urged her up enough for me to open my fly, shove downed my pants, and free my cock. I grabbed a condom and a couple of lube packets. Then I pulled up her dress and guided my cock to her pussy lips. Her cries were desperate as she gripped my shoulders.

I lifted my lips from her nipple long enough to growl, "Fuck me!"

She instantly obeyed, inching her feet forward for balance. I sucked her nipple back into my mouth. I kept sucking, alternating from one nipple to the other while I guided her hips with one hand and diddled her cool, slippery clit with the other. Orgasms rolled over her in waves as her cries grew louder and louder.

I wanted more. I wanted all of her. And I wanted her to crave it. As the next waves rolled through her, I kneaded her bottom, squeezing and caressing until she finally pushed back against my hands. Then, I slowly pulled her cheeks apart.

"Turn around. I'm going to fuck your ass."

For just a moment, Bella stilled. Then she took a deep, shaking breath and looked me right in the eye.

"I've only done that once before. It hurt."

I twitched my cock inside her. "Do you believe I'll hurt you?"

Again, the slightest hesitation. Then she shook her head. She rose up and carefully moved her legs over me until she was straddling me facing the other way. Bracing her hands on her knees, she slowly sat back, lowering her self until she was positioned over me. I emptied an entire packet of lube over my latex covered cock. Bella jumped when I smeared the slippery gel over her anus. She jumped again, gasping, when I pressed one well-slicked finger inside, then another. She moaned in pleasure when I slowly moved them in and out.

"That feels good," she whispered, shivering as the fingers diddling her anus stretched her sphincter open. With my other hand, I held myself firmly against her.

"My cock will feel better."

She gasped as the slippery tip started in. I put both hands on her hips and eased her too me. "Slowly, Bella. Finger your clit. That's it. Keep your fingers moving, no matter what."

Her bottom was cool from the melted water that had run down between her cheeks and she was relaxed from her climaxes. As her weight settled onto me, my cock head slid slowly through. She gasped so loudly it was almost a cry. For a second, her whole body trembled. Then she moaned, long and slowly, as I pulled her down and my cock slid in to the hilt.

"OOH!"

The hot, tight spasms milking my shaft were sending me over the edge. Her fingers moved frantically between her legs as I set my hands on her waist and slowly fucked her ass up and down over my cock. Bella's cries were desperate now, pleading with me to fuck her ass hard and fast, begging me to make her come. Her shudders were almost continuous as her quivering ass sucked the orgasm through my cock.

I thrust up hard, shouting her name. She screamed and ground against me, her pussy juice squirting as she teetered on her shoes and I spurted load after load of hot, creamy spunk up her quaking ass.

I fell back into the seat, holding her tightly. Bella collapsed against me, her head resting on my shoulder as she shook and panted. When her breathing finally turned to nervous giggles, I smiled.

"Holy fucking hell!" She laughed, snuggling back into my arms. She sighed as my softening cock slid slowly free. She glanced down at the dress bunched at her waist. "I can't believe I just did that-and I'm still wearing my damn dress!"

"You told me you weren't taking your clothes off for me," I said.

"That was silly of me," she laughed softly. "You have my permission to take of dress off me, anytime you want." She turned and kissed the side of my face. "Sir."

I grabbed the front of her dress and tore it from her in one sharp rip. Bella giggled and snuggled deeper.

I kissed her shoulder softly. "We'll keep a small dressing room with your clothes for work and outside social occasions. But otherwise, when you're home, you're going to be naked, submissive, and supremely well fucked."

Bella sighed, but she didn't move to get up. "I suppose this means your bossiness is here to stay?"

I laughed and swatted her bottom. "It always has been."

She put her teeth to her lower lip. The gears were wheeling again. "What about my heels, stockings and my jewerly?"

My cock jumped. I bit the back of her neck. "You can keep those."

This time her chuckle was low and contented. "Deal." She picked up the remnants of her dress and walked naked toward the house, her hips swaying seductively in the moonlight. "It's good to be home."

All I could do was laugh. My Bella had definitely been worth the wait.

**Please review and tell me what you think XX**


End file.
